


Perspective

by ImKnotQueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Namiashi Raidou, Canon Universe, Domestic, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Ficlet, Multi, Personal Favorite, Polyamory, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/pseuds/ImKnotQueen
Summary: Raidou gains the courage to reveal something to his partners. It goes better than he expects.





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aryagraceling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/gifts).



> I cannot express enough love for this pairing or its recipient. Building worlds together are such a joy, especially when we expand on these rare pairings that work so well. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Naruto' nor am I profiting from this.

“I need to talk with you both.” Raidou chews his thumbnail, grimacing as the implication of his words sinks in. “No one has done anything wrong. I don't mean for this to be some breakup discussion.” 

Raidou sighs as his hand is tugged from his mouth. Sakura links their fingers together, uncaring that his fingers are still wet. Ibiki rises from his spot, coming around the table and crouching until his chin rests on his shoulder. He never verbalizes his panic. It comes in another form: jumpy tentative touches, eyes darkening while he goes over the possibilities to what he did wrong. 

Frustrated, he settles for chewing on his lip, shrugging but not removing Ibiki’s hand from his shoulder. 

“I'm trying to come up with the right words,” he grumbles. “I've gone over this in my mind because it's a necessary discussion, right? I even wrote things down for practice but it doesn't help when actually seeing you both in person.” 

Sakura's forehead wrinkles with concern. Already, she’s prepared to harm whoever or whatever has upset him. Her grip tightens just enough to sting, something she means to be a helpful gesture. 

“We never rush through things, remember? I start meal prepping on Sunday morning for a reason. Either we have our meals for the week or we survive on family-sized chips.” 

Her words are enough to warrant an uncertain smile. Ibiki marveled and moaned over their ability to consume family sized snacks during movie nights, forcing him to try sneaking into their snacks without being caught. Losing their movie nights, mowing through snacks -- losing his partners and their quirks? His uncertain smile drops even with Ibiki nodding his agreement, chin digging into his shoulder. 

“I lack an interest in sex? I know we haven't done anything except for kissing so far, but sharing this now is better than waiting and explaining during the moment. Having sex can be nice. Masturbation can be enjoyable but I'm never that bothered with getting around to it,” Raidou pauses, taking a deep breath. “Asking whether I want to be involved means much more than just assuming or making the option  _ for  _ me.”

Raidou braces -- for rejection, for the inevitable invasive questions that are supposed to be well-meaning. Her stinging grip loosens. Ibiki’s chin is no longer digging into his shoulder. It is an immediate painful absence from both partners. Panic rises in his stomach, threatening to swell in his chest when Ibiki kisses his head, breath rustling his hair. 

“I get frightened enough during work,” he sighs, sliding his arms around his shoulder. “I worried something might have happened with you based on how you were acting. You two might not notice the little changes but I do.” 

“You have an unfair advantage. I've seen you guilt animals with a single glance, forcing them to undo whatever it was they were thinking about.”

Sakura remains silent. Her expression has changed from concern into something that he can’t quite decipher. Her hands have been removed from the table, a non-verbal gesture that she's upset. Ibiki gives his shoulders a reassuring squeeze as he straightens up. He's teetering on interrogator mode, which could easily push their discussion into an upsetting territory.

“You can both ask questions,” Raidou offers. “I might not answer everything now but it might help to understand?”

“I don't know what to ask,” she mumbles, defeated. “Training insists I approach this from a medical standpoint. I don't think a medical standpoint is appropriate here though.”

Ibiki gives his shoulders another squeeze. “Now isn't the best time for questions. I have some questions but right now? I would much rather have time to compose them rather than entering interrogator mode.”

Relieved, he slumps forward and nods. Sakura's furrowed brow relaxes just enough for his stomach to cease cartwheels and this might be something workable. 

-

 

A week passes without further discussion by Sakura. Routine continues with meal preparation, movie nights, and work remaining a distraction against the everpresent anxiety cloud hanging over his head. 

Eventually, the questions bubble to the surface during her weekly meal preparation. Her focus remains on the pans being loaded up with kale, mushrooms, spring onions, sweet potatoes, squash,  and peppers. Ibiki watches their work, wiping his wet hands on his apron. 

“I won't enter interrogator mode,” he promises. “I am trusting you both to communicate without unnecessary force.” 

Sakura pauses in her food tossing and takes a deep breath. “I tried stepping away from the medical perspective, but it still bugs me. I need to understand it from a training perspective. Have you ever seen a doctor for it?” 

“I tried bringing it up with various doctors a couple of times. Searching for help put extra pressure on me. Every single doctor appeared shocked as though it was somehow offensive, somehow upsetting to them. I stepped away from the medical perspective and tried a new one.”

Her concern switches again. Sakura is already planning on which co-workers will be performing rectal exams for the next six months for making him feel this way. 

Ibiki brushes her cheek with his knuckles, colored with violet bruises from work. Her shoulders loosen but don't relax completely even as he joins him, kneading her neck until the tension dissolves. 

“Sakura, remember what happened the last time you force people to perform neverending rectal exams?” Ibiki's thumb brushes her lower lip where shes worrying a bruise. “I appreciated their thoroughness but -- it was unnecessary.” 

Raidou snorts and presses his face into her collarbone. “I ask you to spare them from taking prisoners. Ibiki's interrogator mode carries a better bedside manner than a scorned nurse.” 

“I'll consider it.” Sakura's teeth graze his thumb. “It'll take convincing.”

“You're cruel, Miss Haruno.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I always appreciate bookmarks, kudos, and comments!


End file.
